The Snake And The Wolf
by Lost Triforce
Summary: Snake is just trying to live his life when he meets up with the former Crying Wolf. MGS4. -cancelled and reimagined as A Means to an End-
1. Chapter 1

A Snake and a Wolf

A Snake and a Wolf

It was 5 in the morning. Dew dripped on the green grass outside Solid Snake's house in San Francisco, California. That was the plan, live somewhere where the outside was beautiful and yet civilized. It was nothing like New York. Always busy and loud, but San Francisco was different. Here, it was half busy, and half peaceful. A good place to raise the kids.

Snake groaned and got to his feet. He was sick and tired of his body telling him to always wake up at exactly 5 am. By now he had given up trying to go back to sleep. No, it was much too late for that. Snake needed to live his life while he still had it. Otacon had found a way to stop and reverse the accelerated aging process, and the FOXDIE was now obsolete, but there was still the threat of war. What if nothing did return to Zero? What if Zero became 100? What would Snake do? He was going to live his life to the fullest while he still had the chance.

The Codec rang again. Snake recognized the frequency.

"Hi Uncle Snake! Good morning sleepy head! It's Sunny! Uncle Hal wants to let you know he's throwing a birthday party for me next Sunday! Please come! Bye Uncle Snake!"

Sunny as usual. She always knew exactly when to call to cheer him up. Whenever Snake was in a particularly crabby mood, Sunny was always there for him.

'Cute Kid,' Snake thought, heading towards the bathroom. Snake got in and out of the bathroom earlier than he had intended to. Bored and with nothing better to do, Snake traipsed out the door.

Empty mindedly, Snake headed for the neighborhood park. He still couldn't get used to wearing normal clothes. Today he was dressed in blue jeans and a camouflage tank top for guys. Snake stared, appreciating the red spring tulips that curved around his red brick driveway. Snake's house was very cookie- cutter. Boring and expected were good words to describe it. Parked on his driveway was the jet black Mercedes Mei Ling bought him for his birthday. He barely ever drove it, but he still thought it was extremely generous of simple little Mei Ling to give him.

The park was only two blocks form his house, and Jack, Rosemary, Sunny, John, and Otacon were almost always over there, playing. It was about a year since the Guns of the Patriots set up, so all was calm between them all. Johnny and Meryl would've had a child by then, if it weren't for the fact that Meryl was so disgusted with Johnny's diarrhea problems. Snake starred at the little park. There were two swings, a long metal slide, monkey bars, and a sand box with one of those little sand towers where you could send sand up and down.

The only person there was an African woman, sitting on the right swing.

"It's been a while Solid Snake. Last time I saw you I was sought out to kill you. I hated that big bulky power suit and rail gun. It was so heavy," She said.

"Crying Wolf! What are you doing here?!" Snake cried.

"I'm just trying to live a normal life with the rest of the former Beauty and the Beast Unit. We all survived, but just barely. You're attack left us all in a near fatal state, but it was Screaming Beauty that paid the price. The nanomachines she injected in us were all linked to one central hub... Herself. All of our pain and injuries were transferred to her the moment you freed her of her robotic shambles. That's why her life's end was the most dramatic of us all. But please, don't be alarmed of me. I was under the impression that if I killed you, I would be happy. It was all lies that we bought, and I apologize for that. Please, forgive me as I have forgiven myself," Wolf plead.

Snake grumbled angrily. Why should he forgive someone that constantly fired missiles at him? It made no sense to him. Was this a trick?

"Fine, but if things get fishy, I'm leaving," Snake said.

Wolf patted the swing next to her, smiling.

"Come sit down. Talk to me," Wolf said. "Just so you know my name is Ashanti. The name comes from Ghana, my former home," Ashanti said.

"Ashanti? You mean like, the singer?" Snake asked, surprised.

"Yes, like the singer, but I look nothing like her," Ashanti mused.

"Humph, Your prettier than her anyway," Snake muttered.

Ashanti blushed.

"So, what's your real name? It can't really be Snake, can it?" Ashanti asked.

"It's David, but just call me Dave," Snake grumbled.

Ashanti looked thoughtful all of a sudden.

"Dave," she whispered, trying the name out. "That's a really nice name.

Snake blushed too and sat down. The two talked for what could have been minutes, or hours. Hey talked about childhoods, memories, parents, and an assortment of random things.

"Um, Ashanti," Snake asked nervously.

"Hmm?" She asked sweetly.

"What do you think about going for coffee tomorrow morning? It's on me," Snake offered.

"How's 5:30?" she asked.

"Perfect," Snake said.

"It's a date then. My frequency is 147.34. Call if you need anything, or if you want to talk."

And with that Ashanti promptly stood up, kissed Snake on the cheek and ran off, only stopping to say 'Bye Dave' and left.


	2. Chapter 2

DUDE! my last reviewer guessed my next pairing!

Raiden: keep it up love

Me: (Kisses Raiden)

Snake: HEY! GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!

Raiden: YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND?!

(fighting)

umm yeah... KEEP READING!

Snake walked across the street to Hal's house. Hal and Sunny were always cooking up some kind of trouble... Or raw eggs. Snake looked around. In this area of San Francisco it was nothing but houses and apartments.

After ten minutes of walking in what seemed like circles of ivy covered apartments, Snake came to Hal's house. Otacon's place looked much better than Snake's. His driveway had a gorgeous stone walkway along side it with a billion more flowers than Snake's driveway. The house itself was enormous, inside and out. It had four bedrooms, three and a half baths, a grand living room, a nice family room, a four seasons room, a den, a lab, a study, an office, and a balcony to top it all off. Yeah, this house was huge.

Snake walked up the long driveway and rang the doorbell. Otacon had rigged the doorbell so that it recognized Snake's fingerprint. This way it would play some extremely stupid annoying anime song every time he pressed it.

Instead of Hal, like Snake expected, Meryl answered the door. Inside the house was beautiful too. The living room had a big, cozy brick fire place with a C shaped couch surrounding it, where everyone was sitting. John sat on Jack's lap, Rosemary sat next to him, Mei Ling sat on Hal's lap, Sunny sat next to them and Johnny sat alone next to a gap where Snake guessed Meryl was sitting.

"Morning Snake," Jack said, holding on tight to his son, John. Everyone else chorused a quiet good morning and continued on with their conversations. Sunny and little John, however, leapt from their seats and hugged their 'Uncle' Snake.

"Hey Otacon, don't you think you should lay off Mei Ling around the kids?" Snake mused.

"At least I have a girlfriend!" Otacon fired back.

"Hey, hey, cool it, I was just kidding around. Besides, after tomorrow that all might change," Snake said coolly.

Sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere, Sunny headed upstairs, bringing John with her.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" Rosemary cried. "Who is she? Is she pretty? Do you like her? What's her name? Did she ask you out? Did you kiss her? Tell us!"

Snake sighed and thought carefully about his answers.

"She's crying Wolf from the BB unit. I think she's beautiful. I like her a lot, yes. Her name is Ashanti, like the singer. No, I asked her out. No, I didn't kiss her," Snake said.

"Whoa, hang on a second, The BB unit? Didn't they try to kill you? And... Isn't Crying Beauty... African?" Otacon asked.

"They were under a false lead that killing me would make them whole again. And yeah, she's African. What's wrong? Are you racist against Africans or something?" Snake asked.

Before Otacon could answer, Rosemary jumped in.

"Well, Snake, it's just... an African woman doesn't seem your... type," She muttered.

"On the contrary, I like women that aren't my 'race'. They're more interesting. Take Mei Ling for example," Snake teased.

"Go get your own girlfriend," Otacon grumbled.

"Snake, when is your date?" Rosemary asked.

"Five thirty."

"Ugh, that early? Fine, come to my house at seven tonight so I can fix you up," Rosemary said.

"I don't need fixing up, Snake whined.

"Oh really?" Meryl said, talking now. "Why don't you sniffing under you armpit?"

Snake lifted up his arm and coughed. It did smell like a nuclear research plant under there.

"It's called 'lots of soap and hot water'. Try it sometime," Meryl said, grinning triumphantly.

Snake gritted his teeth.

"Alright, so I could use a woman's touch," Snake admitted.

"Better not be _my _woman's touch," Jack hissed.

"Shut up, Jack. I'm just helping out a friend," Rosemary teased.

In that moment, Snake's stomach growled.

"Where's Sunny?"

…

Snake sighed as he neared Jack and Rosemary's house. Their house was about the same as his, plain and boring.

"Hi Snake!" Rosemary said, greeting him at the door. "Come on in!"

The house was filled with rumbling snores. Jack and John were knocked out cold on the couch with the TV blaring in front of them.

"Cute, like father like son," Snake objected.

"Yeah. You try to un-glue their eyeballs from the TV. It's not easy!" Rosemary laughed.

Snake followed Rosemary up the long, carpeted, winding staircase. Snake and Rosemary stopped by the shower in the bathroom.

"Okay Snake, undress and take a shower. You can use Jack's soap," She said.

After a lot of complaining, scrubbing, washing, and whining, Snake was cleaner than he ever had been.

"Oh! Snake!" Rosemary called as Snake walked out the door. "Don't forget to bring flowers! Girls love flowers!"

Snake moaned and raced back home. He had had his share of harassment for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Im back! And Im I the only girl that loves Metal Gear?

Snake yawned tiredly, ready to start his potentially exciting day. He and Ashanti had settled on going to a Starbucks about 20 miles from their houses. This would give them more time to talk, and more time for Starbucks to open.

Snake hopped into the shower. As he turned on the hot water, he wondered if he would actually use the brand new bottle of soap he had bought. He was so accustomed to just using water to clean up. Tossing the soap aside, Snake took his shower and changed. Today he decided to wear a white T-shirt and black jeans. Of course, even on a date, Snake would never forget to put on his bandana.

Snake grabbed the purple flowers he had bought yesterday, walked out the door, and got into his Mercedes Convertible. Today it was foggy. Not to mention the light mist the fog brought with it. Driving carefully out of the driveway, Snake headed towards Ashanti's house.

Ashanti lived in a small, boring apartment a block or two from Snake's house. Once Snake finally reached it, he got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the house.

"Hiya, Snake!" Ashanti said, poking her head out of the door before he could ring the doorbell. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you?" Snake asked.

"Mmhm!"

Ashanti open the door all the way and stepped out of the house. She was wearing a little black strapless dress that just barely fell above the knee with a black clutch purse and shoes to match. Snake's eyes bulged out of his head.

"What? Is the dress and the makeup too much? I knew I should've dressed casual..." Ashanti said, obviously embarrassed.

"Huh? No, no it's not that. It's just that you're so..." Snake thought of the right word. "Sweet. You're like a little toy doll almost," Snake said.

Ashanti's face turned red.

"Hey, is that your car?" She asked, staring wide eyed at the convertible.

"Yep. It was a gift from a friend. You remember when I told you about Mei Ling right?" Snake asked.

"Yes, the Chinese one that invented the Codec, right?" Ashanti said.

"Right, her," Snake said.

"Dave?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you take me to meet your friends sometime?"

"If that's what you want."

"Thanks, David."

Snake helped Ashanti into the passenger seat and got into the driver's side.

"So," Snake said, starting the car, "Tell me about your friends."

"Well," Ashanti said, "I was best friends with Asmara from the beginning, or Raging Raven as you know her. We could relate so well, because we were both afraid of ourselves. Of course, we all were. Me, Asmara, Kari, and Alodia were. Kari was Octopus, and Alodia was Mantis. Kari and I could relate too, because we had both killed our family members. I stayed with Kari and Asmara for the longest. Of course, I nearly lost Asmara. She, besides Alodia, was the only one that actually did die. Or she would have died, if he had not fallen in love with her."

Snake frowned as they pulled up to their first red light in 12 blocks. Only 14 miles left now.

"Before you ask, I'll tell you. But you can't get upset with me," Ashanti said. "_Ocelot_ fell in love with her. When Ocelot first met us, he only saw us in our gear. When Alodia rounded us all up, she hired DREBINS to give her our armor. Otherwise, that was the first time he saw Asmara with no ge-."

"Wait," Snake said, "Didn't Ocelot get you guys started?" Snake asked.

"No, it was Alodia. Alodia rounded us up, because she knew our lives had also been destroyed by war. Our whole purpose was originally to kill anyone who had engaged in the activity of war. When Ocelot saw our true meaning, he told us that you were the cause of the war in the world. You can surely understand our eagerness to kill you after that," Ashanti said.

"Yeah I guess so," Snake said. "So, how close was their relationship?" Snake asked.

"Very close," Ashanti said. "Asmara was very distraught with Ocelot's death. He had promised that after the war, they could be together and happy and raise Solidus together happily, and-."

"Solidus?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, don't kill me, but Solidus _was_ the name of their baby," Ashanti said, shrinking.

"Was? What happened to the baby?' Snake asked.

"It... Died. Asmara had an abortion. End of story." Ashanti said.

Snake grunted. He didn't really care as long as there wasn't another snake in the world. There were too many even with one.

Snake sighed and looked ahead. Only 6 miles left to go. Snake was starting to wonder if this was a mistake. After all, what girl in the right mind would want to go out with him? Or come near him for that matter.

"Dave?" Ashanti muttered. "Have you ever wanted... Kids?" She asked.

"Umm, No, why?" Snake questioned.

"Well... It's just that... I've always wanted kids. They're so cute and loving... I guess I just wanted kids, that's all," She answered.

Snake grunted as they pulled up to the Starbucks. It was one of those big ones with the green patina colored roofs. Snake found a parking spot close to the door, since it was so cold outside. Snake walked over to the passenger seat door and helped Ashanti out.

"Whoa! It's freezing this morning!" Ashanti whined.

"Yeah, it'll get warm though. Oh! I nearly forgot! These are for you!" Snake said, pulling out the flowers.

"Oh! Azaleas! I love these!" Ashanti cried.

Snake groaned as Ashanti tossed her arms around him.

"I'll leave them in the car for now. Thank you Dave!"

Snake and Ashanti walked into the Starbucks. It was practically empty except for the two business men reading the paper in the back.

"Hey Ash, go get the couch by the fireplace," Snake muttered.

Ashanti seemed surprised by the pet name.

"Okay... _Snake_," She teased.

Snake had a coffee and Ashanti had a hot chocolate. They had been talking and joking for along time. Before they knew it, 5 turned into 8.

"Wow, we've been here that long? Ashanti asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Snake yawned.

"ASHANTI!"

Snake watched as Ashanti bound from the couch to meet Laughing Beauty.

Kari and Drebin.

Snake watched as the girls screamed and danced around each other, annoying the other customers. Their eyes locked on him

It was going to be a long day...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Super sorry it took SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! I just lost it..._**

Crying Wolf

"So Snake, long time no see."

Drebin, Snake, Kari, and Ashanti were all outside, avoiding the glaring customers.

"Yeah. So you and Octopus huh?" Snake asked Drebin.

"Yeah, she's great you know. So, when'd you and Wolf happen?"

"Yesterday. She's actually pretty sweet. Not what I'd expect from a cold blooded killer. Kari looks almost exactly the same from when I first saw her… Except for the blue jeans and tank top. That's new," Snake said.

"David, this is my friend I was telling you about, Kari. Kari, this is my boyfr- err, friend Snake," Ashanti said, formally introducing the two.

"Dave. Nice to finally see you in a more calm environment," Snake said shaking her hand. He hadn't even noticed the 'boyfriend' comment.

Kari smiled. "Same here. Still wearing the bandana huh? And that scar on your eye is new, not to mention how much younger you look…" Kari said.

"Well," Drebin said, cutting in. "We've somewhere to be. Nice seeing you two again."

Ashanti and Kari hugged quickly and parted ways.

"You seemed happy to see her," Snake said.

"You've no idea. I love her so much."

The ride home was mostly quiet except for small talk now and again, as there wasn't much to talk about now.

"Thanks for the date, and the flowers Snakey, it was great," Ashanti said as Snake helped her out of her seat after pulling up to her house.

"No problem. Maybe we should meet up again sometime?" Snake asked.

"Yes, but first…"

Ashanti pulled Snake into the sweetest, most passionate kiss he had ever had, making him blush every shade of red and rose that ever existed.

"Err…" Snake stuttered, "That was extremely unexpected… But extremely good, too…"

"Glad we agree. See you later Snakey."

Ashanti turned and meant to elegantly strut back into her house, but instead tripped up the stone stairs, giving snake an excellent view up her dress… And he had no intention of looking away…

Until he heard her crying.

"Oww, oww, oww, God this hurts! Oww…"

Ashanti sat up and hugged her now bleeding knee.

"Here, let me see… Wow that does look bad. Here, give me the key to your house."

Snake took the key and helped her into the house, noticing how boring it was as he settled her onto the couch. Ashanti's crying was all too familiar, and only further worried Snake.

"You're gonna be fine, it's just a scratch," Snake said, kneeling next to her, cleaning up her knee.

"I know, I know, but it's not that. I just don't want to have to cry anymore! But it seems like I always have more tears to shed… It's just not f-."

Snake kissed her, surprising her and cutting her off.

"You have a beautiful accent, don't waste on crying," He said.

Ashanti smiled. "I guess it's my turn to blush," She said, no longer crying.

Snake sat on the couch with her, holding and comforting her.

"You know," Snake said, grinning evilly. "I don't tell this to many women, but you have a great butt," Snake said.

And they both laughed.

**_…_**

"See you later Ash!"

Snake was leaving Ashanti's house, still laughing after a day of inside jokes and cooking. The couple of 2 months had made brownies, and Snake was still in the midst of eating one. Snake couldn't help but laugh to himself as he remembered how they had forgotten to put the lid on the blender, and brownie mix went everywhere. And he couldn't stop blushing when he remembered how he licked the brownie mix off the bottom of neck of Ashanti's shirt. And she was wearing a V-neck! He couldn't believe that just 8 weeks ago, they had had their first date. And to think Snake was apprehensive! Worried even! Now the only thing Snake worried about was what to do on their next date.

Just then Snake remembered something he had promised her.

He offered her to meet his friends.

**_Hope it was worth the wait!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yay!_**

Needless Worry

Snake sat on his bed in his own house the day after their 'brownie date', thinking of just about every scenario as to what would happen if his friends met Ashanti.

'_Well,' _He thought._ 'They could feel the same way I thought about her at first. Be afraid and then warm up to her.' _Snake nodded to himself. That was probably the most likely scenario. _'…Or they could all go bananas and try to kill her… Yeah, that sounds about right.'_

Snake sighed and rolled over onto his side, grimacing. Maybe this was all a mistake or a dream even. Yeah, just one horrible, scary… awesome… beautiful… funny…

"Gah! I need some air!"

Snake climbed (or crawled would be a better word) out of bed. He hated himself for even saying yes to letting her meet his friends. At the same time, he hated his friends for being prejudice against her. Even on the first day when he told them about her they judged him. How dare they? Like they knew what it was like to love someone people distrusted. It wasn't fair!

Snake stormed out of his house, nearly crushing the petunias that he and Ashanti planted after the tulips began to wilt. Snake stopped and stared at them, remembering that day just one month ago. It was 85 degrees outside, yet the wind blew hard. Snake's hands were hurting from holding the hand spade so hard, but he'd never let Ashanti know. She was talking about her homeland of Ghana and the plants found there…

"_You'd be amazed at all the plants and wildlife, it was all so beautiful. When I was a very young girl, I used to pick the prettiest flowers I could find, and give them to my mother. She was pregnant with my brother then, and that was before the war reached my home," Ashanti said, using her spade to pull up another tulip from its roots._

"_Well it looks like I picked the prettiest Ghanese flower of them all," Snake said, grinning._

_Ashanti laughed. "My mother would've loved you. She loved anyone that made me feel special, or smile, and we all know you're good at that." _

"_My Mom probably would've liked you, too. She liked daring, adventurous people," Snake said._

"_What about your Dad though? My Father would've chased you straight out of Ghana, and half way around Africa had you lived there. He hated anyone who flirted with me," Ashanti said, rolling her eyes and pulling up another flower, while Snake was still trying to pull up the one he was on five minutes ago._

"_Really? What would he do if I did this?" Snake asked. Out of nowhere he grabbed Ashanti by her waste, rolled into the grass with her, and kissed her full on the mouth._

"_Gah! Snake, not in the open, people can see us! And I don't think my father would've wasted his time chasing you if you did that! He probably would've killed you!" She laughed._

_Snake grinned, turning her over on top of him so they were both looking up towards the cloudy mid-day sky._

"_Whaddya say we skip the gardening and go somewhere nice for lunch?" Snake asked_

"_Whaddya say we finish the gardening, skip lunch, let me get showered and changed so I look nice, and we go somewhere nice for dinner and dessert?" She asked._

"_What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Snake asked looking her up and down. She wasn't wearing anything but jeans, a now dirt covered white tank top, and a blue hair bandana to keep her hair back._

"_Hmm, I wonder," Ashanti said sarcastically, rolling off of him._

"_And why do we need dessert? I'm looking at dessert right now. After all, nothing is sweeter than you," Snake said._

"_Silver tongued flirt. My Father really would've given you what for. We can get food after we finish with the flowers. See, look! We're all done pulling up the tulips except for the one you're doing, and the planting is the easy part! We'll be done in no time," Ashanti said, gesturing towards all the holes in the ground where the flowers used to be._

"_Why does my stomach think you're lying to me?" Snake grumbled._

"_We'll tell your stomach that I'm not lying and to get moving," Ashanti laughed, rolling her eyes again._

"_It can't move! There's no food in it to move!" Snake whined._

"_Will it get moving for a kiss?" Ashanti asked, batting her eyelashes._

"_It'll get moving for a French kiss," Snake said, batting his eyelashes._

"_Not on your life, pal," Ashanti said._

Snake smiled, remembering that day. Ashanti really was a lot like his other friends. Always one to joke and be sarcastic. Maybe she would fit in just fine with the rest of his friends.

Maybe he had nothing to worry about.

**_Or does he? BWAHAHAHAH!_**


	6. Chapter 6

The Meeting

"But what If they don't like me? What if they think I'm a freak or something? I-"

"Don't even go there. I know you must be worried, but everything should go smoothly. I know my friends."

Snake and Ashanti were on their way to Hal's house, both extremely nervous for their meeting.

"I know, I know. It's just that so many people judge me. What do I do if that happens? I'd be completely alienating you friends," Ashanti said, smoothing out her short pleated black skirt. Snake thought the skirt, gray argyle sweater, and black pumps were a bit much to just be meeting his friends. Plus, it made her almost his height.

"You do realize these are my friends we're talking about, right? Mei Ling is sweet and nice to everybody, Hal is an anime nerd and is really kind of shy, Johnny is a loser with some hope, Meryl is kinda scary, Sunny is as sweet as can be, Jack is skeptical about everything, Rosemary is always looking on the bright side, and John is just kind of… there. See? Absolutely nothing to worry about!" Snake said.

"Which gives me a lot to worry about."

…

"Now guys, remember, this girl makes Snake really happy. So even if you don't like her, please try to like her!"

Hal's house was filled with not only Snake's friends, but with rumors, skepticism, and wonder. Rosemary had been pep talking everyone all morning about how they should give Wolf a chance. Eventually, everyone either fell asleep, or just stopped listening.

"What if she's ugly?" Meryl asked.

"What if she's mean?" Sunny asked.

"What if she's ugly and mean?" Jack asked before getting slapped in the back of the head by Rosemary.

"She won't be. I just know it."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances as the door bell rang.

"Ok guys, here she comes!"

…

Outside the door of Hal's house, Ashanti would not stop squirming.

"They're gonna like you, and if they don't, I'll make them like you," Snake said.

Snake wasn't surprised when it was Rosemary that opened the door. Snake found it funny that everyone was sitting in the same spot as before, same stance and everything. It was as if he never left.

"Hey guys," Snake said, pulling Ashanti in through the door and rolling his eyes when she hid behind him. "This is my girlfriend, Ashanti."

Snake pulled her out from behind her and turned her towards his friends.

"Hello all," She said quietly, blushing every shade of red and rose that ever existed.

Mei Ling was the first to pop off the couch and shake Ashanti's hand. "Hiya! I'm Mei Ling, one of Snake's best friends, right Snake?"

Snake wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy mouthing some very violent words to Jack over Ashanti's head.

"So how far have you two gone?" Jack asked, an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, around the block, over the river, through the woods. You know," Ashanti said, her own evil grin present on her face.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" Johnny yelled, being extremely immature.

Everyone laughed. Snake let out a sigh of relief. He was right, everyone was warming up to her, and she was already starting to see how his friends liked to play it.

"With all honesty though, that's not your business. With that in mind, that must mean you're Jack, the skeptical one," Ashanti said, obviously proud of herself.

"Come sit down! Your feet must be tired in those heels," Meryl said, changing the subject and patting her hand on the seat next to her.

"Yes they are!" Mei Ling said, taking her own heels of and flinging them straight into the fire place. Rosemary, Meryl, and Ashanti were all shocked. They were wearing heels themselves.

"When I lived in Ghana, most of us walked around barefoot. Who needs heels when God gave you feet?" Ashanti asked. She then took off her own heels and chucked them into the fire.

"Can't argue with that logic!" Rosemary laughed, tossing her heels in, too.

"Sorry boys! It's about to start stinkin' in here!" Meryl said, taking off her heels to a chorus of groans.

"Mei Ling, I think you've started an epidemic!" Hal whined.

"We women only wear heels to impress you men anyway. Who needs 'em?" She said, earning high fives from all the girls, including the no longer shy Ashanti.

"Later boys! We've got girl stuff to talk about," Ashanti said, and surprisingly, the other girls followed her into the other room.

"Gee, Snake," Jack said sarcastically when all the girls were gone. "You sure did pick a winner!"

And as if the girls had somehow heard him, a stiletto blew up in the fireplace.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry It's short, but for a good reason!Here comes that surprise Master Miller LITE!_**

Bubbly

"That went a lot better than expected, huh?" Ashanti asked.

"Guess so. What did you ladies talk about?" Snake asked, trying to hide his suspicion.

"Nothing you need to know. You have quite the fan club Mr. Snake," She said, smirking.

Snake and Ashanti were outside Dave's house, reviewing their eventful afternoon. Ashanti was sitting on the metal railing that led to the porch, and Snake was leaning on an identical rail across from her.

"Yeah, you gain more friends over time. Sorry about Jack, he's kind of a jokester."

"No problem. Kari is the same way. Which reminds me, I still have to introduce you to Asmara. She' s been asking about you. You remind her a lot of…" Ashanti's voice trailed off.

"Of Ocelot," Snake said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah, of Ocelot. Snake, doesn't that scar bother you? I can get rid of it you know. I have this cream that'll make it come off. I've had a lot of scars myself, but that one looks pretty bad…"

Ashanti reached up to touch Snake's burned eye, but he snatched her hand away.

"I'll let you try, but I doubt it'll come off," Snake grumbled.

Ashanti smiled. "When shall we try it then?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night."

… 

Snake sighed heavily as he drove to Ashanti's house. Secretly his scar reminder him of EVA, his 'Mom'. At the same time, he was tired of being compared to Prince Zuko from The Avatar.

"Dave! Y-you're early!" Ashanti said, opening the door to her apartment. Snake was surprised to see her only in a robe.

"It's 7:45. How is that early? I said night," Snake said, never one to be courteous.

"Err, never mind. C'mon in," She said, opening the door to wider to let Snake in.

Ashanti's house was a lot less boring then usual. It was lit only by candles, and on the table in her dining room sat two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Ok, ok. Who else is here?" Snake teased.

"No one, just you and me."

Snake turned and saw Ashanti now in a short, black, lacy dress carrying a white jar.

"The cream," She explained. "Care for some bubbly?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure, why not?"

Snake and Ashanti walked over to the table and sat down. Ashanti took care in pouring champagne into each glass until they were 1/3 full.

"Some one's picky," Snake said, grabbing the bottle and pouring the champagne into each glass until they were filled to the brim.

"That's a choice," Ashanti said, carefully picking up her glass.

"Cheers love," Snake said, and they gently clinked their glasses together.

About 4 glasses of champagne a piece later they finally got to the point of their date.

"Let me know if this \hic!\ burns. Burning is bad, tingling is \hic!\ good," Ashanti said.

"Looks like someone had too much bubbly," Snake said… and then he hiccupped, too.

Ashanti dipped her fingers into the jar and rubbed the lotion like substance over Snake's scar.

"There! Done. Easy breezy," Ashanti said.

"Beautiful covergirl," Snake said, making Ashanti laugh.

"You know something?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

You have beautiful eyes."

Ashanti rolled said eyes and laughed again. "First it's my accent, then it's my butt, and now it's my eyes. What's next?"

"I dunno; guess we'll have to find out."

And with that, Snake pulled Ashanti into his lap and kissed her.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" Ashanti asked, still gasping from the surprise kiss.

"Lead the way."

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Happy Father's Day to all you Dads out there!_**

The Morning After

The first thing that Snake noticed was different when he woke up was the bed on which he slept. It was a lot softer than the one he usually slept on. The next thing was the room. Snake's curtains were white, which naturally let in more light. This room was darker due to brown curtains, and also had an assortment of jars, pots, and other decorations that obviously were not from this country. The last tip-off that let Snake know he was not in his own house was the beautiful Ghanaian woman he held in his arms.

"Ashanti?" He asked weakly.

"Hnnn… Whoa… Wha happened last night? And… Why is my hand so pale?!" She near screamed.

"Ashanti calm down, that's my hand," Snake said, sitting up.

"Oh…Oh Snake! What're you doing here?!" She asked, obviously still out of her element.

"Please tell me you remember what happened last night," Snake said, hoping he wasn't the only one who remembered the description- less night before.

"Oh… Wow. I thought that was all a dream," She said, sighing.

"Yeah, seems like it would never happen in real life huh?" Snake grumbled.

"Guess that's what drinking does to you," She said, sighing again.

"Actually," Snake said. "I can put down quite a few without even feeling light headed. Last night… was all me. I knew exactly what I was doing. I took advantage of-"

"I knew full well what I was doing, too," Ashanti interjected. "The only reason it took me a minute to remember was because of this damned hangover! Snake, don't blame yourself because… I love you. I just wanted to prove it," Ashanti said.

"I don't think I could ever agree with a person more," Snake said, pulling Ashanti in for a heartwarming hug.

"Err, Ashanti?" Snake asked, still hugging her.

"Yes David?" She asked, burying her face deep into Snake's bare chest.

"Do you feel something warm and kinda fuzzy?" Snake asked, frowning.

"Yes. It's called true love, Snake, and I can't get enough of it," She said, pulling her arms in.

"That's sweet and all, but I don't mean figuratively, I mean literally."

"Lylo! You naughty mongoose! Come out from under there!"

To Snake's disbelief, Ashanti pulled an animal that strongly resembled a ferret dipped in red brown dye from under the covers.

"This is Lylo, my marsh mongoose. I'm sure you've guessed already, but he's a native of Ghana. The name isn't Ghanaian, though. I made it up. Naughty thing, always getting out of his cage," Ashanti said, shaking her head at her pet.

"That thing looks like a demented squirrel," Snake said, staring wide eyed as Ashanti gave it a small kiss.

"Mongoose, Snake, mongoose. I don't even think they're related to squirrels," She said rolling her eyes.

Snake watched as Ashanti stood up, still nude, and placed the small creature in a cage on the floor at the end of the room.

"Maybe you should go home," She said pulling a robe on.

"Yeah, I told Otacon I'd call him last night. He's gonna kill me," Snake grumbled.

"Yeah, my friends are gonna kill me too. I told them Id call. Hey! You're scar… It's coming off!" Ashanti cried, rushing over to Snake.

Snake winced as Ashanti basically pulled the now peeling scar off his face and showed it to him.

"I don't know whether to be grossed out or amazed," Snake said, wide eyed again.

"Be amazed, Snake, be amazed," She said, grinning. She then walked over to the left side of the bed, throwing the dead skin of Snake's scar away.

"Take a look," Ashanti said, handing Snake a mirror.

Sure enough the burn over Snakes left eye was now gone. He looked young, his scar was non-existent, and FOXDIE was no longer present in his body.

Everything was practically perfect.

"Snake? Are you ok? Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!"

"Huh?"

Snake looked up at Ashanti, who was too busy face-palming herself to notice him.

…

"Your scar is gone? No way!"

It was 2 in the afternoon now at Snake's house. Snake had taken care in remembering to call Hal as soon as he had a minute.

"So I take it your date went well then," Hal said, excited for his friend now.

Snake hesitated. What would his best friend think of him if he told him the truth?

"Err, yeah, it went fine. Just great," Snake said. Well it was partially the truth, right?

"Good for you Snake! You know, I'm really happy for you, getting out there with the ladies. Seems like Wolf makes you really happy! Don't mess this up for yourself! Anyway, I gotta go. Oh! And Sunny says 'Hi'."

Snake sighed to himself.

"It may be too late."

**_Chappies 9&10 comin' soon if not tomorrow!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY! CONTROVERSAL CHAPPIE! and... MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THURSDAY! HURRAY! So NEway, read, review, and enjoy! AND NO ONE-LINERS!!!!!!!**

Six weeks had passed since the incident at Ashanti's house, and Snake was beginning to worry. Almost every time he called her, she had a different reason for not getting out of the house. The first was she wasn't feeling well. The second was she wasn't in the mood. The third was that she was going out with her friends, and the last and latest was that she was in a foul mood, and didn't want to anger Snake. He was starting to think she didn't want him anymore.

This morning in particular, though, seemed different to Snake. So, feeling lucky, Snake tried one more time to call Ashanti.

"Snake?" She asked upon answering.

"Yeah, it's me. You wanna meet up today or did something else come up?" He asked expecting a 'no'.

"No, no. How about we go for a walk in the park?" She asked.

"A walk sounds great, see you there."

…

Snake sat on the same swing he had sat on 3 ½ months ago. Time in that moment seemed to slow down. Something was wrong, and Snake knew it. It was mid-summer, but the wind was cold, and fall colored leaves swirled around the park, encasing it in a blur of red, yellow, and brown. Snake's stomach churned. Ashanti should've been here by now. She told Snake a while back that she like running to the Park whenever she went. So where was she? She should've been there first, seeing as though her house was closer. To Snake's Ashanti was on her way there, but she was walking, if that. Not only was she walking slowly, but she seemed to be waddling.

"Hey you," Snake said walking over and hugging her.

"Hey, Snake," She said quietly, hugging him back.

"I was worried. You feeling alright? Snake asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just peachy. Shall we walk?' She asked smiling.

"Now that's the Ashanti I know."

Snake thought about holding hands with her, but pushed the thought aside and walked side by side with her.

"Sorry I haven't seen you in a while, some things came up, you know?" she said.

"It's okay. You're only one person after all, right?" Snake asked. He could've sworn he saw her wince just then, but just like her strange walking, he brushed it off as his imagination.

Ashanti sighed. "Yeah, Asmara and Kari are happy for you, you know. With the scar being gone and all," She said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Hmph"," Snake grumbled, nothing else to say.

Snake and Ashanti walked in silence for another fifteen minutes or so. Snake's stomach churned again. Something was really wrong here. He didn't turn to see if Ashanti was beside him until he noticed a park bench out of the corner of his eye to his right were Ashanti should' have been. Snake turned and saw about 5 yards behind him, Ashanti was struggling to keep up. Snake ran back, picked her up bridal style, and ran back to the bench as it began to rain.

"Something is wrong and you need to tell me what it is right now," he said, his hands on Ashanti's shoulders.

She hung her head and silent tears poured from her eyes like the rain from the clouds.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Snake said, begging to cry himself from frustration and worry. And Ashanti told him. And then they both really started crying.

Ashanti was pregnant.

**GASP! sorry it was short but DAMN! I'm busy.**


End file.
